Generally, a fish hook is tied with a fishing line wrapped several times around the head of the hook. The head of the conventional fish hook comprises a fishing line retaining portion formed of a flat depressed end of a stem of the hook, the retaining portion having a larger width than an outer diameter of the stem.
However, the stem and flat depressed retaining portion are connected through curved edges, and the outer edge of the retaining portion becomes sharp.
The fishing line tied to the head of the hook is retained at least by the retaining portion not to escape from the head. However, when a fish is hooked to apply a greater tensile load to the line tied onto the stem head, the line happens to escape from the head beyond the retaining portion or is cut by rubbing against the sharp edge thereof.